<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Roy by Rulerofyouall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415094">Call Roy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/pseuds/Rulerofyouall'>Rulerofyouall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batcave (DCU), Batfamily (DCU), Blood and Injury, Gay Male Character, Injury, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, Jason-centric, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Roy Harper, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Shooting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/pseuds/Rulerofyouall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason gets shot while helping the Bats on a mission. He asks them to call Roy before passing out, and the Batfamily learns that their relationship is a bit closer than any of them had thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Jason Todd, Batfamily Members &amp; Jason Todd, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne, Roy Harper &amp; Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Roy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only thing he could hear clearly was the sound of his lungs wheezing as he struggled to breathe deeply. Every other sound had faded into the background, now only a blur to him. He had been shot right in one of the crevices in his body armor, the bullet finding its way straight into his right pectoral. Jason coughed slightly, and blood flew out of his mouth. It felt as though he was drowning, but he was not submerged in water.</p><p>The Bats had asked him for help with this not long ago. They had been tracking the Penguin for days and wanted some help to take care of his many henchmen. It was clear as day that Cobblepot had spent a lot of time recruiting more muscle. Jason hadn't expected to get shot again today, but one of the hired men had gotten a lucky shot in one of the few weak spots in his body armor.</p><p>He coughed again. The other Bats hadn't noticed that he had fallen yet, so he activated his comm.</p><p>"Help." Jason managed to get the word out before coughing an ugly storm of bright red blood.</p><p>"Hood?" Red Robin's voice sounded into his ear. "What happened?"</p><p>"Where are you?" Nightwing added on.</p><p>Jason pressed his hand onto the bleeding wound. "Shot."</p><p>"Location, Hood." He repeated.</p><p>"Don't...don't know." He knew he should remember where he was, but his brain felt fuzzy. It felt as though someone tried to shove an entire cloud in through one of his ears.</p><p>"O, do you have eyes on him?"</p><p>Barbara immediately spoke as though she had already been looking for the fallen Red Hood. "He's three blocks south of you, Nightwing, in an alley next to a green dumpster."</p><p>"Gotcha." It sounded as though Nightwing had started moving, which was a good sign for him. "Agent A, can you send a Batmobile over ASAP?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Great." Nightwing was breathing deeply as though he were running. "Hood, hold on."</p><p>
  <em>No shit, dumbass. If I let go, I'll get even more blood on me. I'm trying to keep the blood inside me, okay? That's where it's supposed to be. Idiot.</em>
</p><p>Bruce hadn't spoken up yet, but Jason tried to not feel too hurt by that. He had gone straight to the Penguin with Black Bat, so they were most likely otherwise occupied.</p><p>But still, he was never there when Jason was bleeding out.</p><p>"Hood?" He heard footsteps approach him. "Hold on, little wing." He replaced Jason in pressing on the wound. "It sounds like it hit your lung."</p><p>"No shit." He coughed a bit more, bringing her hands up to his helmet and clumsily fingering the release. The inside of it was coated with the blood that came out with every wet cough.</p><p>Red Robin then jumped down next to them, putting down one of their stretchers. "Batmobile's almost here."</p><p>Jason wasn't too sure what was going on after that. His eyes went out of focus, and all their voices sounded muffled. He was vaguely aware of his two siblings manhandling him at one point, but he couldn't find the energy to protest that point.</p><p>"Stay awake." Tim, now maskless and inside the Batmobile, pinched him hard.</p><p>When had they gotten inside the Batmobile?</p><p>"Leslie is waiting in the cave with Alfred." Dick gripped Jason's hand. "You'll be just fine, Jay."</p><p>
  <em>You can't say that with certainty, jackass.</em>
</p><p>"Call him." He shuddered a bit.</p><p>Dick furrowed his brow. "Call who? Alfred? Bruce?"</p><p>"No," Jason wasn't sure if they could understand his slurred speech. "Roy."</p><p>Tim looked confused and mouthed Roy's name to Dick. The older brother was not as confused since Jason was good friends with Roy, and Roy would expect to be informed if something happened to him.</p><p>"I'll call him, Jay." He promised.</p><p>He fell into a lull during the rest if the car ride. The figures that belonged to his two brothers were barely recognizable, as were their voices. They didn't speak much, but Jason thought that they were trying to talk to him, to keep him awake. He might have said a few things back at them, but he couldn't remember. Everything was hazy.</p><p>"How is he?" Roy all but jumped off of his motorbike as soon as he entered the Batcave, didn't even bother to let it stop fully before he was racing towards the medical wing.</p><p>"Roy!" Dick grabbed his friend hard, dragging him in the opposite direction. "You can't be in there right now, bud."</p><p>The archer looked like he was about to hit him. "Dick, I have to be in there with him. I have to see him." He blinked. "Let me see him."</p><p>"Tt. Todd's in surgery right now." Damian too had returned to the Batcave at that time; in fact, most Bats had come back as soon as the Penguin situation was taken care of. Only Bluebird and the Huntress had stayed out in the field to make sure all the arrests went smoothly.</p><p>When the youngest didn't continue, Stephanie spoke up. "We don't want to distract them."</p><p>Roy sighed, knowing she was right. "What happened?"</p><p>"Shot." Cass responded. "Right here." She put her hand on the right side of her chest.</p><p>At least the heart isn't on that side.</p><p>"And?" He looked frantically around at the others.</p><p>"It went straight through." Tim responded. "There's no bullet they have to dig out, but it did fracture two of his ribs. When he got here, his lung had started to collapse, but Dr. Thompkins fixed that first."</p><p>"But he's going to be okay right?" Roy clutched Dick's shoulders. "Right?"</p><p>Dick breathed deeply. "Dr. Thompkins-"</p><p>"Tell me he's going to be all right, Dick, please."</p><p>He rushed into the next sentence. "She is hopeful that he will make a full recovery. He lost a lot of blood, and the ribs will take time to heal though."</p><p>"Fine." He breathed deeply. "That's fine. That's good, actually. Everything will be fine."</p><p>Roy felt a soft hand on his shoulder; upon looking up, he saw that it was just Cass.</p><p>"Sit." She said. "Drink water."</p><p>Dick led him to a nearby chair, where Roy all but collapsed. "Yeah, man, everything is going as well as it can right now."</p><p>"Who?" Roy glared at the ground.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Who shot my fucking <em>boyfriend?</em>"</p><p>Tim coughed a bit. "Boyfriend? Since when?"</p><p>"WHO FUCKING DID IT?"</p><p>"We don't know!" Stephanie threw her hands up. "No one was with him at the time. It was one of Penguin's men."</p><p>"Fucking hell." Roy ripped at his hair. "How much longer?"</p><p>She bit her lip. "I'm not sure. He's been in for a few hours."</p><p>"I hate this." He collapsed further into the chair.</p><p>Damian stepped right in front of him. "Since when were you courting Todd?"</p><p>The archer laughed incredulously. "A while. I don't know."</p><p>"Tt." He frowned. "I will be watching you, Harper. Very closely."</p><p>"Whatever." Roy shook his head. "Just get me to Jaybird already."</p><p>Hours later, Jason slowly came back to awareness. He wasn't sure where he was, but there was someone touching him, gripping his hand tightly. Cracking open his eyes, he lolled his head to the side.</p><p>There was a shock of red next to him.</p><p>"Jaybird!" Roy squeezed his hand even tighter.</p><p>"Roy?" He squinted.</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"Dick called you?" A smile broke out on his face.</p><p>Roy nodded. "He did as soon as you asked him to."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"I'm glad you're okay, Jay."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>"You better." Roy snorted. "Don't do that again."</p><p>"Yeah, I'll try not to get shot again."</p><p>He shook his head. "Don't go out alone again."</p><p>"I wasn't alone. Almost everyone was on the same case, Roy." The other man argued.</p><p>"But you got separated from them, and then you got shot." Roy pointed out. "You could've died, Jay."</p><p>"Been there, done that."</p><p>"I'm serious."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Roy took a deep breath. "Good." He launched himself at his partner, slamming his lips against Jason's.</p><p>"Disgusting."</p><p>Roy looked up to see the youngest Bat by the doorway.</p><p>"Fuck off, Damian." Jason threw a pillow at him.</p><p>And then, they were alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>